


Play of the Cards

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Jokers pick Alfred F. Jones as the next King of the Spades, but he has to marry Alice Kirkland, the stuck up daughter of the King before Alfred, because there's always a Kirkland on one Throne or another. As Alfred prepares for reign, Alice plots with the Ace of Spades, Matthew Williams.





	1. Trusted Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Very first Cardverse fic!! hope it's good;)

"Trusted Soldier"

or

**Awakening**

 

Alice watched as her mother walked through the gates of the castle, normally she would have been awaiting her mother’s return with her sibling in the courtyard but mother had sent word about something that made Alice sour.

Alice looked at the boy accompanying her mother, he had led the Spade’s Armies while her mother had been injured. It was impressive as he looked to be Alice’s age, he was well built and had blond hair. He looked a lot like the current Ace in their ranks, Matthew Williams.

Morgana, Alice’s mother, dismounted her horse and was quickly followed by the boy. The guards opened the door for her as walked into the castle, the boy was by her side and Alice’s sibling’s quickly followed behind as if they had practiced and they probably  had.

A few minutes later, she heard, “Alice?” Charlotte said, Alice looked over at her sister who was older than her yet still looked younger. Her ginger curls framed her face, and her eyes were the same color as Alice’s.

“What do you want, Charlotte?” Alice asked even though she knew what she was going to say.

“Mother wants you in the Throne Room,” Charlotte said, before she turned and started walking back to the Throne Room. Her dark blue dress _swished_ with every step and the small high heels she was undoubtedly wearing made a muffled _clicking_ noise. Alice followed her.

Soon, they were exiting a stairwell hidden behind a tapestry in the Knight’s Hall, Alice and Charlotte walked down the Hall and were in the Throne Room a few minutes later.

Morgana lounged on King’s Throne, the Queen’s Throne stood empty as it had for almost the entirety of her reign. Her dark red hair was in a braid that her hair was falling out of, her eyes were a slightly lighter green than Alice’s. “Alice,” Morgana greeted.

“Hello, mother,” Alice said of reply.

“This is Alfred,” Morgana said gesturing toward the boy she had brought back to the castle with her. Alfred smiled, it was one of those smiles that looked to be too beautiful to be real. His blue eyes looked like stars, or looked to have stars in them. “You are too marry him.”

Alice gaped, marry _him_? He was just a common soldier, therefore not worthy of her affections. As if reading her mind, Morgana said, “The Jokers have told me that my time as King of the Spades is almost over. They have chosen to make Alfred the next King and as a Kirkland has always been on one Throne or the other and since your siblings are all married or betrothed and Peter is still a child, you will marry Alfred.” Alice nodded mutely, she looked at Alfred, she wonder if he was really worthy of being King.

Alfred smiled at Alice and for the first time in her life, Alice smiled back.

 

* * *

 

A month later, the Joker’s visited. The younger looking one was the one Morgana was more familiar one, he may have seemed like the younger but he was actually the older one. The Joker were semi-immortal, but they began to die after a few hundred years. Morgana knew he was dying. His name was Davie.

The other she had only met once, when he told her that Alfred would be the next King of the Spades. He was peculiar looking, with the palest skin she had ever seen and white hair, but the most interesting part was that his eyes were red. She knew he only became a Joker a few years ago because he was originally first in line for the Throne of the Kingdom of Hearts then the news broke that he was chosen as the next Joker.

“What do you want?” Morgana hissed, it was true that the Jokers were the ones who chose each rank for the higher-ranking members of each Court and it was true that they controlled the four Kingdoms but when they came calling unwelcomed, it meant something bad was about to happen.

“Should you really talk to us that way, King?” The red eyed Joker, Gilbert, drawled easily smiling. He was really the perfect Joker as Davie had once told Morgana.

“You are in my Kingdom, in my home, I can talk to you anyway I want.” Morgana snapped, her green eyes wild.

“We have come to collect the next Joker,’ Davie said, the calm to Gilbert’s storm. Morgana couldn’t think of anyone in her Court who could be the next Joker.

“We’re here for your son, Peter.” Gilbert said, his red eyes glinting with a mischievous light. Davie glanced at Gilbert, before looking back at the King of Spades.

“My son? Why would you want him to be a Joker?” Morgana asked.

“We only know who is meant to be who, not why they’re meant to be what they are. And your son is meant to be a Joker.” Davie said, very little emotion in his voice.

“Very well,” Morgana said, before calling a servant over. “Bring Prince Peter here.” The servant nodded and hurriedly walked away.

Peter arrived in the Throne Room a few minutes later, confused to see the Jokers and her mother together. Peter wasn’t aware of his mother having set a meeting with Jokers. Peter made eye contact with the white-haired Joker, surprised to see red eyes staring back. “Mother, what do you need?”

His mother stood and hugged Peter tightly. “You must go with these two to discover your destiny. You are a Joker now.” Peter looked at his mother, confused.

“We will teach you our ways, and eventually you will replace me,” Davie explained, he had known that Peter desperately wanted to distance himself from his family, he used that to his advantage.

Morgana gently pushed Peter forward, Peter joined the two Joker’s. The three left together, acting as if he had known them forever. Peter was eager to learn from the two.

He only looked back once.


	2. Simple Evasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so you know Alice means to do it herself if she has to

"Simple Evasion"

or

**Threats**

 

“This is the best sniper in the world, unfortunately he belongs to the Clubs.” Alice said to Alfred, he likes to imagine Alice’s glasses falling off or one of her pigtails coming undone because even though he really doesn't like her, he isn't _cruel_. “His name is Tino Väinämöinen.” Tino looked to be a short guy with ashy blond hair, he was smiling happily. He was kinda cute, except for the fact that he could kill you with one squeeze of a trigger.

Alfred nodded almost absentmindedly, but for the record he wasn't _actually_ ignoring her. “This is Matthias Køhler, he belongs to the Diamonds. He's an axe wielder and a damn good one at that.” Matthias was blue eyed and gravity defying blond hair, he was smiling in the picture and Alfred could tell that he was sad. He also was carrying a huge axe that looked to only be a distraction for his problems.

“And this is Berwald Oxenstierna, he's a great inventor. He’s a Heart. He is also in love with Tino.” Alice said, Berwald had an interesting eye color as it looked to be a mix of blue and green. He was wearing glasses, he had platinum blond hair, and had an solemn expression on his face.

Alice looked over at Alfred, he was looking at the pictures of the three she had told him about. She looked at the last two pictures, Emil Steilsson and Lukas Bondevik. The two were Spades, each with their own skill set. Alice had always admired Lukas, he was one of the few that wasn’t a Joker or an Ace that had magic. Alice was also one of the few who had magic, Peter also was.

“This is Emil Steilsson,” Alice said. “He's one of ours. He’s a master at espionage, he’s often why we win battles that seem hopeless.” He had ash blond hair similar to Tino, and indigo eyes. There was a bird on his shoulder, a puffin, Alfred thought.

“And finally, this is Lukas Bondevik.” Alice said, Lukas had purple eyes and golden hair, the rest of the picture was cut of by his hand. “He’s Emil’s brother, but the two aren’t allowed to see each other. He’s one of mother’s advisor’s, but also he is mother’s personal magical user. Matthias is in love with him.”

“Why aren’t they allowed to see each other?” Alfred asked, genuinely wanting to know.

“They are the Nordics, or they were. They were thieves, murders, and many other things. They opposed the Kingdoms and were a real threat for many years, but we, the Spades, caught them and deported the ones not belonging to our Kingdoms and we offered Emil and Lukas redemption and they accepted. They are _very_ valuable.” Alice said, when they first began their reign of terror Alice had been jealous, they were around the same age and they were already influencing the Four Kingdoms, whether their influence was good or bad.

The Nordics must never be able to gain power again, as Morgana said.

 

* * *

 

 

Alice thought about Francis for the first time in years, she and the newly proclaimed King of the Diamonds had been friends, and eventually even lovers, when the the Spades and Diamonds were close allies. Francis and Alice were to married at one point, but then war broke out and the Diamonds allied with the Spades worst enemy, the Clubs, and the alliance broke. Alice had only seen Francis once since then, at the Peace Ceremony that celebrated Tempus, the goddess of Time.

Alice knew that he was now engaged to Erika Zwingli, the daughter to a well known man who would do anything for money and power, something like marrying his daughter off to the future king of Diamonds seemed like something he would do.

Alice could imagine him so clearly it was like he was there. Francis with his hair that much better than Alice’s, his blue eyes that always seemed to be amused by something, his accent that was only native to his people, and his flirtatious smile that used to make her heart go mad.

Alice had accepted the fact that for whatever reason, Francis was her first love. Soon after the alliance broke, Alice was betrothed to another. This time, not for diplomatic purposes, but buying the support of the Nobles. Her fiancee died from a hunting accident, so she accepted that love was not kind to her and closed off her heart.

 

* * *

 

 Yao looked over to Matthew, the Ace of Spades looked uncomfortable in the presence of the princess, Alice. Yao and Matthew were the two people she still trusted in the Kingdom of Spades. “I need you to do something for me, Matthew.” Alice said, she had dark circles under her eyes. She had probably been up all night, scheming. “And Yao, I need you to cover it up.”

“What do you need me to do?” Matthew asked, his quiet voice trembling. Yao wasn’t fooled by Matthew, yes Matthew was an extreme introvert, but by no means was he weak. He was a goddamned assassin, there was no way Yao was going to fall for his tricks, he hadn’t survived this long to be fooled by an _Ace_ of all things.

Alice looked over Matthew, then seem contemplative as if wondering if she really wanted him to do what she wanted, then she spoke, “I want you to kill the future King of Spades.”

 

* * *

 

 

The Jokers sometimes were more trouble than they were worth, but their antics didn’t distract from their incredible counsel. Ivan thought this as he looked at the single Joker before his throne,  unfortunately it was the annoying one.

“What do you need, King Ivan?” the Joker said, Ivan noted the accent he was from the Kingdom of Hearts. This Joker was an unusual one, he had a grin on his face. Most people felt too frightened in Ivan’s presence to show positive emotions, but this Joker was not afraid. Interesting.

“I want you to tell how I win this war against the Spades.” Ivan said, undoubtedly the Joker would deny. Jokers couldn’t change huge things for fear of invoking the wrath of their master, the Goddess Tempus.

“You know I can’t influence the tide of war, it breaks every law in our code,” said the Joker.

Ivan smiled childishly, “What is a Joker, if not a ruler breaker then

?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i split the Nordics up, it'll be interesting seeing them find each other again
> 
> and also IVAN IS NOT THE ENEMY (sorry for yelling), he is trying to save his Kingdom from being conquered by the Spades and he needs Gilbert's help from it happening
> 
> also Yao has magic, care to guess what it is?

**Author's Note:**

> Female England - Alice  
> America - Alfred  
> Ireland - Charlotte  
> Sealand - Peter  
> Prussia - Gilbert  
> Britania - Morgana  
> Russia - Ivan


End file.
